deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Specter Ninjas
Specter Ninjas is the European Deadly Alliance, the Medieval Deadly Alliance, and the Original Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the CIA T.A.S.K Force and the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. The group of demon-like gargoyles are cunning thieves and deadly assassins and they have the ability of ninja skills and techniques. Origins The Early Days Del'jin Garethson was a greatest thief of all time in the city of Dankenburg during the Renaissance Age of Antichthon. He steals their golds and jewelries from corrupt riches and gave it to the poor while he kept some as his collection. After his thieving career, he decided to leave Dankenburg to see the world as well thieving around, looking for valuables and golds. But that was five years ago. Dark Homecoming Del'jin returned home to see his old friends again but only to find out that his old members of the group have died by the mysterious plague that has infected on poor residences and the city have been divided by corruption and decay, crime have been increased, skyrocketed, and the place as he know it has changed forever. He couldn't believed to hear such a terrible news when Dankenburg was ruled by a ruthless tyrant, Archduke Paralex Coalburg. Without his old friends of the group, Del'jin started back to basic as a lone thief and assassin. Back to Stealing Del'jin started his thieving career from the bottom as he steals and pickpocketing bags of gold, neckless, and other valuables from the low common riches from the luxurious streets to jewelry stores and banks. His reputation of his act of thieving has become increasingly popular in a matter of days and he's back on the spotlight. On his first big heist, Del'jin sneaked into the mansion of one of the Coalburg Government officials where he was going to steal the famed ruby diamond, the Burning Gem of Ruborton. As he reached to his prize, two other thief named Jolon and Keltis are attempting to steal it but Del'jin recognized their movements and familiar faces, it was his brothers who thought to be dead by the plague. The brothers are reunited and they escaped together from the guards and left the mansion with a big prize and some valuable loots. The brothers returned to the city and resided at the old church at the abandoned square where he met four other thieves. Adobo Hippogoyle, a thief who steals only food from those glutton riches; Kurudo Heavgard, an ex-honor guard who steals their golds and jewelry from greedy riches; Kitimagna Noiriana, a sexy female thief and deadly assassin who steals and kills as well the mistress of disguise; and Je'jin Kifftree, an exiled creature thief who broke the law. With the new group of thieves, Del'jin and his fellow thieves are beginning their newest heist after they stole the Burning Gem of Ruborton: the Gems of the Demon Gargoyle. The Gems of the Demon Gargoyle The thieves began their own heist as they steals the gems on at the time on each different location outside from Dunkenberg. They stole the Solid Gem of Stonewell at the underground cemetary; the Breezing Gem of Airlington at the High Tower of Darkclouds; the Floating Gem of Tidalos at the flooded town of Blackpool Lake; and the Ultimatum Gem of Ultimatos at the Forgotten Castle of the old Dunkenburg near the Black Forest of Kriffton. After a long work of hunting down those Gems, Del'jin and his brothers discussed about the Gems of the Demon Gargoyles and they've learned from tales of legends. They learned the legend about the Gems that it came from out of the heavens and all the warriors have fought and died for their quest for power until Archduke Coalburg took it from them with one powerful gem in his possession: the Infinite Gem of the First Demon Gargoyle and he used it to spread his power over Dunkenburg with corruption. That's how their nemesis unleashed the plague, killing everyone that those who dared to attempting to oppose him. The brothers staged their plan to steal the final Gem and they went to the Grand Castle of Dunkenburg, the highest secured castle in Antichthon. At night, the brothers have infiltrated the Grand Castle and sneaked their way into the grand hall where the final Gem was placed until they were caught by Archduke Coalburg's elites and a traitor from his old thieving group who sold his old members out for highest price. Resisting arrest, the brothers fought them as they're defending themselves and killed the traitor then rushed to snatch the final Gem but they were too late before they grabbed and then they rushed to the throne room where he was expecting the brothers to come. As they reached the throne room, the brothers faced their nemesis for the first time and even more, they've learned their parent's murderer's true identity and that's Archduke Coalburg. Then they battled him with teamwork and the battle was hard but it will more harder and harder when their nemesis used his Gem to increase his evil power but the brothers have unlocked their Aura from the Gems, giving more powerful to defeat their nemesis once and for all and stripped his power away from him as Del'jin snatched the Gem from his claw. With the final Gem is under their possession and their parents' death is avenged, the brothers freed the city of Dunkenburg and Archduke Coalburg is defeated and humiliated and exiled by the true ruler of Dunkenburg. The brothers left the scene before they were being thanked by the real Dunkenburg. After the city of Dunkenburg is restored into its former glory, the brothers and their fellow thieves decided to leave the land as they're heading off to see the world as well stealing more loots from criminals and corruptors which their thieving career never stops. Aftermath On December 21, 2012, Del'jin was sneaked into one of the banks in Antichthon and was about to unlock the small vault until he was teleported to the American Presence Post in Lyon, mistakingly steals classified documents and diplomatic cables then he was caught by the U.S. Marines and then picked up by the CIA T.A.S.K Force. After the joint-operation, Del'jin is reunited with his brothers and fellow thieves and joined forces with their new allies as they battled the alien invaders, the Monarchs. After the Monarchs' defeat, Del'jin and his fellow thieves are now residing Lyon and became the team member of the Order of the Heavenly Dragons. Team Members Del'jin Garethson Leader of assassin clan. He's a young deadly assassin and thief when he has lost his parents and murdered by rival assassin clan. A cunning locksmith, good with pickpocket and a trickster, Del'jin can mimic others as he's reading their lips before they're going to say. Jolon Garethson The lime gargoyle who is the most professional thief and swordsmanship. Like his brother, he also steals from greedy riches while on the streets at night and day without being spotted by crowds. Keltis Garethson The light blue gargoyle who is the magician thief that he creates illusions so he can steal some valuable goods from the riches. Adobo Hippogoyle The grey gargoyle who steals only foods from the glutton riches and gave it to the poor for his act of charity. Sometimes he ate his own and stolen foods for his appetite. Kurudo Heavgard The armored gargoyle who was an honor guard for the greedy riches until he stole their jewelries and golds and gave it to the poor and his contractors. After he left his post before he was about to be arrested, Kurudo joined Del'jin's group of thieves. Kitimagna Noiriana A female profession thief and assassin, Kitimagna steals their beautiful belongings from these lustful riches from brothels to baron's manor. She is also a master of disguise. Je'jin Kifftree A creature thief known as the Kriff who was casted out from his tribe for his petty crime of thieving. Now joined with Del'jin and the thieves, Je'jin is a scout and an locksmith as well he can detect hidden entrances from the bushes to the castle's abandoned hallway. Inspirations * Inspired from Eidos/Square Enix's "Thief". Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Western European Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:Original Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons